


coat

by sweetgoodgraciousangel



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: found family trope, miss opal makes bede a new coat, so he doesn’t have to wear one that reminds him of rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetgoodgraciousangel/pseuds/sweetgoodgraciousangel
Summary: She chooses a soft yarn made from Wooloo wool dyed a pastel pink. It would take a while before it was finished, but if she dedicated time into it, she believed she could have it done in a decent time frame.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Opal
Comments: 17
Kudos: 408





	coat

Opal notices something about Bede fairly quickly when the seasons start to change.

Thankfully for Ballonea, it never gets too cold even when winter comes around. She’s thankful she’s not in Circhester at least—Melony had to be freezing her hind quarters off at this point already, with how things went from cold to lacking any positive numbers in the upcoming forecasts. Since Ballonea is buried within the forest, the most that happens is a little chilly breeze now and then. 

Still, when the two of them had to make a public appearance (and it wasn’t very often but they still happened _enough_ —the public liked their Gym Leaders and would want to see them every now and then) Bede was reluctant to wear that fuschia coat he always wore back then. Opal had mentioned he should bring it with them in case he gets cold but his stubbornness was to not be overlooked—when Bede had his mind set on something there was rarely ever changing it.

Of course, Opal has found she can… gently and harmlessly influence him. But she did find the reluctance strange. She had tried to think back to when she’d first met the boy, when he was wearing that coat—

Ah, the hexagons… those were very prominent. On the back of the coat, bearing that symbol—something directly relating to Rose. Something that would inevitably raise questions and concerns no matter where he went and it was quite clear Bede was doing everything he could to cut ties with that version of himself. He no longer wanted to think about it. Opal understood—how could she not? The boy had been used and thrown away like rubbish, betrayed by a man he idolized and hurt by a woman close to that man. 

That just won’t do, Opal decides. Not at all.

So she finds Bede with a measuring tape in her hand and calls his name. She lets him have a day on the weekends off—he was young and still spry, he needed rest now and again and while Opal trained him harshly she knew he still had to recharge every so often.

Bede doesn’t say anything in response to his name, rather gracing her with his attention and approaching her. She smiles.

“Hold out your arms for me for a moment,”

Perplexed by the request, Bede does as asked, but not without a skeptical look on his face. He watches her take measurements and write them down, double checking the numbers as she went. He’d let her do this once for his uniform—he was clearly curious on what she was up to now. 

With a pleased hum, Opal nodded.

“That’s all. You should wash up for dinner.”

“...Of course. But, what was that about?”

Opal chuckled, gently patted his shoulder and turned to leave. Bede merely sighed, exiting the room he was in and doing as she’d suggested before. He really liked Opal—and maybe would never ever admit out loud that he was happy he has a grandmother—but sometimes the woman could be as mysterious as she was mischievous.

Opal set out to work that night. Now, she’s not gifted at these things—and some might say she’s wasting her time or giving extra effort where it’s not needed when she could simply buy him a new coat—but she would give it the best she could, because she knew a simple notion like this would mean the world to that boy. And to her it really wasn’t a waste either, seeing as she would almost bet he hasn’t quite had anyone who _would_ to go to such lengths for him.

She chooses a soft yarn made from Wooloo wool dyed a pastel pink. It would take a while before it was finished, but if she dedicated time into it, she believed she could have it done in a decent time frame. 

And she was right. Before too long, in the middle of the winter season, Opal had finished it in what she would call in just the nick of time. She spread the garment out in front of her one last time, checking for any fatal mistakes in the design, but alas she’d have to give herself some credit: it looked very well-made, and with a smile she gently folds it up neatly and walks out of her room.

“Bede,” she calls, knocking on the door to his room. A few moments pass, the door opening to reveal Bede groggy and very obviously sleepy. Ah, she must have woken him.

“Napping?” She asks, holding his gift close to her chest. He nods.

“Yeah—yeah, sorry. Did you need something?”

She smiles. “I have something for you.”

At that, he glances down to the pink garment in her arms. He raises an eyebrow, just as she extends it out to him. He takes it hesitantly, as if unsure she was really offering it to him. He unfolds it and let’s it unravel—eyes studying the crochet work and the texture of the soft coat.

“I—you made this?”

“You needed a coat, didn’t you? You could do without getting sick.”

Bede turns the coat around to look at the back, a soft gasp leaving his mouth as he sees his name sewn into the back, alongside the symbol for the fairy gym. A small thing Opal decided to do last minute—something to remind him that he belongs to himself. Something he could truly be comfortable in.

Finally, Bede smiles. Opal’s heart warms up at the site.

“I… thank you, Ms. Opal.”

“Go on now, try it on.”

He tries not to show his enthusiasm, but there’s no denying the fact he’s beaming with happiness when he slides the warm wool over his shoulders and around himself. It fits like a glove—absolutely perfect, and she can’t help but be a little proud of that. She did intentionally make it slightly oversized—solely for when he grew, he could still wear it and well…

Odds are, by then she might not be around to make a second one for him.

“It suits you perfectly,” she chimes in as he’s clearly mesmerized by the simple notion of her gift. He’s unsure of himself, but impulsively he reaches out and gently embraces her. Opal laughs softly to herself, patting his back.

“I take it you like it?”

“I do. Thank you, Gran—I mean, Ms. Opal.”

He’s flustered. With a huff, he shakes his head as if to shake some sense back into himself. She’s not surprised he’s unsure of how to react, but knowing that she her sincerity was felt was enough for her.

And you can bet she was brimming with pride when at their next public appearance, Bede was asked many questions about his new—and evidently fashionable—handmade coat.

**Author's Note:**

> bede finds a grandmother within opal. they are a small family with their Pokémon and all.


End file.
